Belkan Empire
The Belkan Empire was known as the Principality of Belka until a period of growth after the New Dawn Federation was dissolved and a demographic explosion happened after the collapse of the Men of the North. Originally ruled by an absolute monarchy, the Empire adopted a constitutional monarchy with an emphasis on land-holding noble houses and holders of honorary titles that drive the course of the faction through the Hall of Lords. = Government = The Belkan Imperial government is that of a Constitutional Monarchy. While wielding large political power, the power of the Kaiser is not absolute, with much of the ultimate deciding power residing in the Hall of Lords, which includes all heads of the various Belkan Houses, and certain specified Honorary Title holders. Hall of Lords Serves as a form of parliament to ensure Imperial politics and policies are made in-line with the overall input of the Empire. Matters that are brought before the Hall include: Alliances, Wars, Treaties, territorial expansion, ejection of Towns, and any other major issues. These matters are decided using a weighted vote system, in which Towns wield one to two votes, the Chancellor three, and the Kaiser four. Apart from the Kaiser, the elected Chancellor is the only other faction member able to call the House of Lords to a vote, and may do so without the Kaiser’s approval, being able to cast only three votes regardless of Town/Honorary title status. Unless specifically said otherwise, votes from various titles do not stack. Emergency Votes In the event that a major event occurs outside the control of the Empire, an emergency vote can be called by two of the following: the Kaiser, Chancellor, and Marshall. Upon calling the vote, all available title holders will issue their votes, with any absentees counting as abstaining. Implementing this measure is generally for rapid response to hostile actions towards the Empire or its allies, and not to be used for internal affairs. Titles Count/Countess The title of Count/Countess is automatically granted to any nonconquered Town in the Empire. Towns with less than four members receive a single vote for their House, while towns with four or more receive two. Chancellor Every two weeks, all members of the realm vote on the election of the Chancellor via an equal vote system (everyone gets a single vote, to include the Kaiser). The Chancellor’s responsibility is to balance the power of the Kaiser and bring further input from the faction whole into the inner workings of the faction. This is done through the Chancellor’s ability to independently call for votes on issues important to faction members that the Kaiser may have overlooked. Champion Every month the Empire will gather all of it’s knights for the Imperial Tournament. The victor of the tournament will be granted the title Champion of the Empire, which confers a single vote. This single vote is granted an exception to the no vote stacking rule, and can be stacked with any other title’s, but is ultimately held by the title holder, not his House. This title is lost (or renewed) at the conclusion of the next Imperial Tournament. Baron/Baroness This new title is one granted out by the Kaiser under a held power to establish Baronies. A barony is to be any outpost that is determined by the Kaiser to be invaluable to the Empire’s defense, or ruled by a devout servant of the realm. This title is permanent, and confers a single vote to the title holder, not his house. Marshall The Marshall is the lead officer in the Imperial Armies, appointed by the Kaiser. Apart from the prestige of being the officer in charge, the Marshall is granted the ability to initiate and take part in Emergency Votes. Held Powers of the Kaiser These powers are expressly given to the Kaiser, and do not require a vote to be called within the Hall of Lords. The Kaiser retains the ability to hand out baronies to outpost controlling members of the Empire. The Kaiser CANNOT however remove a Barony from a member without calling a vote in the Hall of Lords. The Kaiser has the authority to recruit or decline entry to new towns, using the Imperial recruitment policies and regulations as a guideline. The Kaiser cannot normally remove a town from the faction without a vote, power is granted in the event of a violation of the recruitment policies and regulations, and that the Town in question holds less than four members. The Kaiser has full authority over the Tax Rate (which will likely be kept high for Conquered Towns), and Tax Returns. Each Town in the Empire will be granted a Tax Rebate, so as to allow for individual tax rates for different towns. This is to reward towns that comply with the Imperial Policies and Regulations below, and reward good performance in the field. = Noble Houses = House Kesia Head of House: Lord ChocoboKnight7 House Prathis Head of House: Kaiser Ditronian Members: Keelpenguino Former Members: drummerlail House Praedae Quate Head of House: Lord Alimungo Members: JamesDonut Neeb23 Historic Houses House Raden Head of House: Ajr914oh House Osman Head of House: DocterMunkey Members: Jalzara, datjokerscrazy, pgriff92 House Jaeger Head of House: Ynentje House Babent Head of House: gihadflab Members: jamesmacjimmy House Arkngthand Head of House: Jay270 = History =